How the ninja are aged
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: This is my version of Ninjago Age Drabbles. I own nothing, just my story. This is telling how old each ninja is in their 'family'. Rated K .
1. 1: Zane

**This story is inspired by Ninjago Age Drabbles. Hope it is good.**

Zane: Oldest brother- kind, helps out with things, and makes his brothers happy when they are sad.

* * *

I was walking past Kai's room, and heard him talking to someone. I didn't want to be nosey, but Kai was saying some mean things, I had to find out why. I peaked in from the ajar door. "You are so dumb! All you think of is stupid! Get your life going! Now get out of my room!" Kai yelled angrily. "But Kai, I just needed to barrow your ruler, you said I could." said a timid voice. "Oh I did, of course you are lying, and whatever you say is lies now get the heck out!" Kai shouted. Then Jay walked out of Kai's room. I hid in the closet next to Kai's room, poor Jay, Kai yelled at him for no reason. I wasn't happy at Kai for what he did, so I went into his room and was going to talk to him. "Kai, I must let you know, that wasn't very nice about what you said." I told him. Kai stuck his tongue out at me and looked away. "So, I don't care about that dummy's feelings." Kai mumbled. "Kai, you know it wasn't nice, and you don't have to be mean." I said, "It is ok, you don't have to always be the tough guy, even tough guys soften sometimes." I said and patted his back. Kai began to cry. "Oh great, now you've gone and made me cry, oh I'm sorry for what I said, I just don't know how to say I'm sorry. What if he doesn't forgive me?" Kai said wiping his eyes. "It is all ok, he will, and saying it is really easy." I said smiling. "Really?" Kai said starting to get happy. I nodded. Kai smiled and I told him how. "You ready?" I asked as we went down to Jay's room. Kai nodded and I knocked on the door. Jay opened it half way and looked at me. "Oh, hi Zane." Jay said. "Jay, Kai has something to tell you." I said and pushed Kai forward. "Oh, hi Kai." Jay said quietly. "I just, just well, wanted to say, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can you forgive me?" Kai said looking down like he was ashamed. Jay smiled and hugged Kai. "Yes, yes I do forgive you!" Jay said happily. "Thanks." Kai said smiling too. Then Jay let go and Kai went back to his room. "Jay, are you happy now?" I asked. Jay nodded and closed his door. I smiled and went off to make dinner.

**This is my version on their ages, and I am hopefully getting them right. R&R! **


	2. 2: Cole

**Chapter 2 for ya!**

* * *

I was walking by Zane and saw him cooking. "Hey Zane, can I help?" I asked. "No, I don't think I need help, I am just about done. Oh, you can help by carrying the fod out to the table." Zane said. I smiled. I loved to help. I took two dishes, and started to walk over to the table. But then I lost my balance, and I dropped the food. "Oh-no!" I said. I tried to catch them, but I missed. Then Nya caught them and put them on the table, and helped me up. "Thanks." i said. I turned red because I messed up, and Nya, a girl, could do it. "It's ok. Hey have you seen Jay, I was gonna help him with an invention of his." Nya said. "Oh, he is in the basement, where he does his inventions." Zane said. Nya smiled and went down there. I looked over to Zane who was busy setting the table and I went to the living room. Does anyone need my help? I'm so clumsly no one would want my help. I sighed but then Zane called for me. I quickly got up and walked half skipped over to him. "Yes?" I asked. "Would you fold the napkins for me?" Zane said. I quickly got to work. I took the napkins in, the I would quickly set them at the spots. "Done!" I shouted to Zane. "Great job. Now would you get th others for me?" Zane said. "Sure!" I squealed and ran off to Kai's room, then I went to the basement. "Jay, Nya? Dinner is ready. Jay? Nya? Hello?" I said and tried to open the door, but it was locked. So I did the lodical thing... I banged all over the door and screamed, "Dinner is ready you people!" No response. I was fed up I backed up, and stated running at the door with my head facing down. Then my head hit the door hard. "Ow." I said quietly. It didn't budge. I rubbed my head and got a kareoke maccine. " Open this door right now! Dinner is ready, I repeat, DINNER IS READY!" I screamed into the microphone. I still got no answer. I bared my teeth, and started to hit the door, and bang n it, and then I got my sythe out and chopped down the door. I walked in, and went down the stairs to the bottom. "Hello? You guys in here?" I called out. No answer. "I said, are you in here? Guys." I said. Still no answer. "Fine, if you miss dinner, not my fault." I said and went back up. "Zane, I couldn't find them." I told him. "Well, then we'll have to start without them." Zane said. "Ok then. If you say so." I said and sat down at the table. My head still hurt bad. I told Zane, and he gave me an ice pack. I smiled and began to eat. After dinner, I was determind to find Jay and Nya. I went to Jay's room, but no one was there. I went to the bathroom, but still, no one. I cheked everywhere, except Nya's room. They better be in there. I am getting fed up. i walked over to her room, and again, it was locked. This time so that i didn't get in anymore pain, I went right to my sythe. i chopped down her door, and saw her over near her closet. "Oh, h-hey C-Cole. W-what are y-you doing h-here?" Nya studded. "Oh, just wanted to find you. You both missed dinner by the way." I said. "Oh, that is ok, I'm not hungry." Nya said. "Well where is Jay? I found you, but Jay wasn't in his room, or anywhere. I checked." I said to her. "Oh, he was in the village, he will come soon." Nya said. "All right then, bye." I said. I walked off to my room, knowing she was lying.

**Who knows where Jay is? R&R!**


	3. 3: Kai

**Chapter 3 for ya, and I'm going in order, from oldest, to youngest. :)**

Kai- Middle child who wants to be the tough guy.

* * *

I was bored out of my mind so I went to watch Lloyd do whatever. I found him playing video games with Cole. I sat down on the couch, and just watched them. After a while, Cole lost and Lloyd won. Cole asked if I wanted to have a go. Of course I wouldn't turn this down, I took a controler, and Lloyd went against me, while Cole raided the kitchen for cake. "Yes! I won!" Lloyd cheered. I threw down the controler down in frustration. "Best out of 20?" I asked. 'You're on!" Lloyd said and we played for five hours straight. Soon Zane convinced us that we should quit for a while, so we had dinner, but no one really ate it because Cole cooked tonight. Then we went back to playing. But once we finished, I lost still. Then we had to go to bed, but the next day, I was going to win. So the next day, we played again. At noon, Cole, Zane, and Sensei were watching our all out battle. Then just before the last round, I relized something, I haven't seen Jay or Nya since 2 days ago. But then Lloyd pulled me out of my trance, and we continued to play. But after that, I faced yet another defeat. Lloyd was the all out champion, well he tied with Jay as top best. "Hey, has anyone seen Jay or Nya?" I asked. No one answered, but then Cole said, "Well, I saw Nya in her room, but not Jay." Then I relized it. "Oh Jay better run!" Then I ran over to Nya's room. "Nya open the dam door!" I shouted. Jay was in for it.

**I would like tomention this person for getting it ALMOST right. This person was Prizana, you were right on Jay in the closet, but they weren't doing that. =D R&R!**


	4. 4: Forgoten info on Cole

**Not part of the story!**

I forgot to add what Cole's part is, so this is it. Cole- The second to oldest who always wants to help like Zane.

**I know, it was short, but I wanted everyone to know what part Cole played in this 'family'. Hope you liked this info! :]**


	5. 5: Lloyd

**This is the next part of the family.**

Lloyd- The adopted child, and second youngest.

* * *

"Whoa Kai, hold back! You don't have to knock off his head!" I yelled while holding him from Nya's room. "So, I don't care. He is getting what he desearves." Kai said and pushed me away. "Kai no!" I called after him. Kai didn't listen, and barged down the door to Nya's room. "Kai, what are you doing in here?" Nya asked him, and Kai started to look all around. "Kai! What are you doing?!" Nya yelled and stood up from her bed. Kai went threw her dresser, then her bathroom and all the drawers, then he went to the closet and tore it apart to look. Still, no Jay. "He is somewhere around here." Kai said and went to Jay's room. "KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jay yelled as Kai barged in. Nya and I went to see Kai, and he was conering Jay and was holding a dagger. "Kai, put it down, NOW!" Nya said in a raised voice. Kai glared at her, and went back to his thing. Jay looked over at us and mouthed help me. Nya nodded and ran to get someone. I pounced on Kai, and he backed up to get me off. I russled with him, until Nya came in with Zane and Cole. "Back off, Kai." Cole said and helped me get Kai nout of there. Zane went over to Jay who was in fetal posion. "Jay, I think he is gone." Zane said. "He, are, you sure?" Jay asked looking up at Zane. "Yes." Zane said. Jay sighed in relief, and Nya hugged him. "Lloyd, are you ok?" Zane asked. He saw my tussle with Kai. I nodded. But then my leg startd to hurt. I didn't tell them because I didn't want them to worry. The next day, my leg hurt **_really_ **hurt. I knew I had to tell someone. I went off to Zane since he knows about medics the most. "Hey Zane? Can you help me?" I asked. "On what?" Zane asked. "Well, my leg kinda hurts, can you help?" I asked again. "Let me see." Zane said taking out his medical box. "Oh I see. You brused your bone." Zane said and rubbed this wierd gooey stuff on my leg. "Eww, what is that?" I asked. "This is hurb gel, it helps heal brused bones. Just don't work that leg a lot for the whole day. Then it will be better." Zane explained. "Fine." I grummbled and he let me go. This was going to be a long day.

**And, done with this chapter, next will be Jay. R&R!**


End file.
